Awaken The Sky
by xXxCeRuLeAn-x'SxXx
Summary: preview: ...A cold windy Sunday....In a large garden stained by the colours of dawn...the sweet scent of blossoms filled the air...Beyond crumbling stone steps...A young man knelt before a beautiful marble head stone...


Helooooo! welcome the the re-release of my second fic! now my old, loyal and pain-in-the-arse assistant will do the disclaimer!

Keisha: .>. (grummbles) Bec does not own the characters, only the story and the poem.

Becca: anyhoooo! what now? ah yes! the story! The main idea behind the storyis someone goes to the grave of their friend totell them asomething v.v.v.v.v special in a poem, but you won't find out who till the end so have fun guessing XP ok just one more thing, I am dedicating the fic to my bestest friend jenny who died last year, the very talented Escachick who inspred the first re-write of my poem, and the one and only StarryNightObsession,who still gave me support even though she didnt agree with the characters i paired up(saying it mildly XP) So in thanks i have placed in her favorite characters and fit the story around them. Hope you like it Mae! XD

O.k, now thedisclaimers and the dedications are done, enjoy! x

xXxXxXxXx Awaken The SkyxXxXxXxXx

It was Sunday. A cold windy Sunday, strange weather for early summer in Tokyo. In a large garden stained by the colours of dawn, the sweet scent of blossoms filled the air. The gentle breeze pushed a white swing back and forth . A scarlet-coloured Clematis climbed up its elegant structure and bloomed extravagantly. beyond crumbling stone steps, a young man knelt before a beautiful marble head stone. Gently he ran his fingers over the carvings of an experienced hand;

''Kai Hiwatari,

A Brother, a friend, and a loving soul,

Hislight and our love for him,

forever burning in our hearts''

He let his hand fall back into his lap, head bowed. A tear edged closer to the corner of his eye. Putting his hand into his pocket, he pulled out a simple piece of paper. With numb hands he carefully unfolded it, a small tear trailing down his cold, flushed cheeks. He placed it amongst the group of cherry blossoms that had gathered together by his knees. Laying an azure-coloured stone over the paper to hold it in place, he said a silent prayer. A swirling wind entrapped the free blossoms, dancing with the figures hair and long coat. A small smile graced his features. As more salty tears escaped, mingling together on his full lips, the small piece of paper was lifted to the awakening sky. Unknown to him far away a beautiful angel stood watching him though the morning sky, a gentle smile tugging on his lips. The paper fluttered into his hand. Dark mesmerising eyes scanned the elegant handwriting;

_Life is full of trials _

_and our mistakes._

_But time, in reality, holds no hold _

_on our lives._

_And deeds that are done,_

_can be made right,_

_if it is in the deep desire of our hearts._

_It is never too late,_

_to love. _

_And peace is there,_

_in the realisation,_

_that love, which is honestly given,_

_is always communicated,_

_and felt, by and in the deepest parts_

_of the soul, in which it is loved._

_And all other feelings_

_will become pale _

_when this knowledge_

_replaces guilt._

_It is never too late to love._

_And even if the mind_

_is caught in the turmoil of feelings,_

_deep in the soul,_

_the love received is safe and strong,_

_passing between the souls._

_Vital as food,_

_strong, and beats in time,_

_with the rhythm of the beating heart_

_of the universe._

_It is never too late to love._

_Memories are the only certainty of the past._

_And memories fade_

_with time, unreliable as faded words,_

_on paper from long ago._

_now is life, this second._

_So knowing that seconds are never sorry, _

_guaranteed my love is always,_

_with you unconditional, forever._

_I have all the love in the universe _

_for you._

Mixed tears of happiness and pain drowned his deep garnet eyes. The sun began to rise as tears descended down his pale cheeks. A gentle whisper fell from his lips and was carried away by the wind. ''Aishiteru Rei.''

_It is never too late for love._

xXxXxXxXx Owari xXxXxXxXx

Keisha: snort sniff cries fountains (think walkers advert)

Becca: o.O...well its nice to know when something works!

anyhooo, thankyou to all who read this, and the kind people whoreviewd my first story, hope you enjoyed it! I would love to here your opinions and suggestions. Hope you approve of this one Mae XP

cables and pixi-sticks all around!

C.xxxxx


End file.
